Ensemble
by JuneSwanM
Summary: Parfois l'amitié peut dériver.. (LEMON)


_**Note auteur:**__** Je suis abasourdie l'histoire à littéralement disparu je la republie donc..Pourquoi pas j'ai envie de dire :') **_

**_En effet mon compte a été bloquer alors pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas et ça me fait perdre la foi en ce site je pense à arrêter et garder mes histoires pour moi. Je ne vais pas mentir je rage, je rage parce que j'ai passé une mâtiné à taper, corriger et relire et la l'histoire n'est plus là... Pour ceux qui me suivent (j'espère qu'il y en a ^^') Bon lecture ou re-lecture si elle vous a plu évidemment :)_**

« Bonjour.

-Bonjour vous désirez ?

-Euh..En fait je recherche un cadeau pour un ami mais je ne sais pas quoi prendre, pour les garçons les choix sont restreint..

-C'est vrai mais vous êtes venus en bijouterie donc on va forcément trouver..

-Je suppose. »

Je lui servais un sourire plus qu'aimable.

La vendeuse était grande, merci aux talons, blonde, de belles dents blanches..

Tout à fait le style d'Edward il ne manquait plus qu'elle soit légèrement stupide et on avait le combo.

« Euh..Nous avons de jolie montre Guess. »

_Tu m'as pris pour une bourgeoise ? _

« Non il n'aime pas les montres.. » Dis-je fermement.

« Peu être une chaîne, il nous ne en reste que pour couple.. »

Elle me les désigna du doigt, elle était en argent avec une jolie maille..

« Je prends.

-Comment s'appel votre ami ?

_Pourquoi ? Tu es seule ? _

« Edward.

-C'est un joli nom.

-Sûrement. »

Il n'y avait pas que ça qui était beau chez lui, tout était parfait, nous dormions souvent ensemble mais ce n'était jamais ambigu, enfin pour moi en tout cas on était une sorte faux couple et quand il avait une copine il allait chez lui puisqu'il ne vivait pas chez moi. Il venait tellement souvent me voir que nous finissions toujours par dormir ensemble. Nous étions célibataires lui enchaînait quelques conquêtes mais elles ne faisaient jamais long feu.

_Les pauvres._

_Toutes blondes, sulfureuses, talons.._

_Moi à côté brune, simple, la seule chose que nous avions en commun était notre humour plus que décalé._

_Les pauvres._

_Toutes blondes, sulfureuses, talons.._

_Moi à côté brune, simple, la seule chose que nous avions en commun était notre humour plus que décalé._

« Voulez-vous les graver ?

-Oui sur le mien gravé son prénom, et sur le sien le mien je m'appelle Bella.

-Mais vous n'êtes qu'ami ?

-Oui mais c'est ce qu'il veut.

-D'accord je reviens. »

Il allait adorer.

Elle prit la direction d'un couloir et disparut derrière une porte.

J'avais connu Edward au collège, nous étions en quatrième ensemble, nous avons sympathisé, redoublé la troisième ensemble, pour être collé au point que les professeurs s'étonnaient quand l'un n'était pas sans l'autre, malgré tout nous avons réussi à tout faire ensemble, il a allumé ma première cigarette, j'ai éteint la dernière.. Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où j'avais tenu tête à un professeur, moi Bella caractère plus que tremper je tenais tête au professeur devant vingt élèves, Edward m'avait laissé faire jusqu'au moment ou je me suis tellement énervé que des larmes de rage mon échappé, il m'a alors emmené en dehors m'obligeant à me calmer quitte à le frapper.

Ce jour la je lui ai mis une droite..

Il ne m'a pas parlé pendant deux jours, je m'excusais sans cesse il m'envoyait voir ailleurs, le deuxième jour lorsqu'il ma dit d'aller voir ailleurs je suis parti énervé.. En cours j'ai eu le droit au fameux petit papier.. Je l'ai toujours.. Cinq années que je le préserve soigneusement dans un petit cadre sur ma table de nuit.. Il le sait et ça le fait toujours rire..

_Bella, _

_Pardon je sais que je t'ai dit de me mettre ce coup de poing mais mon égo en à pris un coup tu comprends, tu m'as fait..Mal bordel réellement. J'ai vraiment cru que tu m'avais explosé la joue…_

_Je t'aime tu es ma meilleure amie et tu le resteras, ça fait deux jours que je mange avec Victoria, Laurent et James je n'en peux plus ils ont des conversations tellement ennuyantes.. J'aime être puérile avec toi..Tu te souviens du jour où on a mangé sur la table à côté du micro-onde ? Ce jour où le petit avait déposé son plat pour le réchauffer et que toi dès qu'il partait tu ouvrais le micro-onde pour couper la circulation du plat, il revenait et à chaque fois et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son plat ne chauffait pas on avait tellement rient justes tous les deux. _

_Je suis désolé et je ferais tout ce que tu veux._

Nous étions en français ce jour-là, et j'avais commencé à verser quelques larmes, il l'avait vu et souffrait.

_Flashback _

_« Bella tu veux sortir ? _

_-Oui s'il vous plaît madame.. »_

_Edward s'était levé pour m'accompagner._

_« Tu t'en charge Edward ? _

_-Bien sûr.. »_

_Je sortis dans le couloir suivi de mon acolyte._

_« Je suis désolé.._

_-Tu fais tout ce que je veux ? »_

_Il avait senti le piège.. _

_« C'est ce que j'ai écrit non ? _

_-Mais toi à genoux et hurle « Bella et la seule l'unique et la plus grande amie qui mes étés donnés d'avoir durant ma misérable existence. » _

_-Tu es sérieuse ? _

_-J'en ai pas l'air ? »_

_Il se mit à genoux,je jubilais d'avance.. _

_« Bella et la seule l'unique et la plus grande amie qui mes étés donné d'avoir durant ma misérable existence ! »_

_Le professeur ouvrit la porte à la volée._

_« Vous deux carnets ! Je vous colle ! »_

_Edward me jeta un regard en coin,le sourire niait plaquer sur les lèvres._

_« On est quitte ? _

_-Oui._

_-Je t'aime Bella._

_-Moi aussi Edward._

_-Vous deux cessez de bavarder et apporter vos carnets plus vite ! »_

_Fin du flashback._

Elle revint les deux bracelets gravés et emballés..

« Bon 67 euros s'il vous plaît.. »

_Y en a qui se font plaisir.._

Je lui tendis ma carte bleue.

« Composé votre code. »

_Non._

« Bien sûr. »

Je lui souris largement et elle me le rendit.

_Pétasse. _

Mes achats effectués je partis chez moi nous avions tous les deux prient deux semaines de vacances pour son anniversaire. On allait pouvoir discuter sortir en boîte.. Que j'aimais faire toutes ces choses avec Edward.

Je fis face à mon bâtiment, un vieux duplex découpé en quatre appartements, Edward en avait un aussi mais passé le plus clair de son temps chez moi.

Je gravis les escaliers le cadeau caché au fond de mon sac, il allait surement vouloir regarder. Il fallait que j'ouvre discrètement la porte et que j'aille le mettre dans le placard..

Une fois devant la porte je rentrais calmement la clé, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Ah Bella tu es là. Où étais tu ?

-J'étais au cabinet il fallait juste que je vérifie que ma remplaçante y arrivait.

- Pour faire esthéticienne il ne faut pas de gros diplôme, pour arracher des poils et crémer des personnes..

-Dit l'homme qui fait quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Policier. Pour mettre des amandes faut juste savoir écrire. »

Edward fit son sourire qui faisait craquer n'importent quelles filles.

« Ne me sourit pas comme ça je ne suis pas une de tes blondasses.

-Tu es mieux quelles toute réunie.

-Je le sais ça, la preuve c'est chez moi que tu passes tout ton temps.

-Tu me traites de squatteur ?

-Tu penses que je te traite de squatteur ?

-Tu es forte.

-Tu es con.

-Je t'aime Swan.

-Moi aussi Cullen. »

Il m'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Puis il tourna ma tête et m'embrassa.. Je m'écartais rapidement.

« Tu m'expliques ?

-Juste comme ça.

-Juste comme ça ?

-Ouais t'affole pas.. »

Je pouvais voir dans son regard que ce n'était pas du « comme ça » il me prenait pour une débile ?

Il reprit la parole.

« On va en boîte ce soir ?

-Euh..Ouais.

-Ok ! Bon je vais aller me doucher.

-Il est treize heures et tu vas te doucher tu foutais quoi quand je n'étais pas là au juste ?

-Bah on est en vacances je dors quoi..

-Va te doucher je vais aller lire. »

Il se déshabilla sur le chemin de la salle de bain, son dos était musclé, je déglutis il était tellement beau.. Edward était quelqu'un d'inaccessible il ne parlait qu'à moi, et je ne parlais qu'à lui, nous nous confions toujours, c'est ce qui maintient notre amitié.

« Bella ça va ? »

J'avais toujours mes yeux fixés sur lui, il était face à moi avec son V provoquant, Apollon habite chez moi je vais m'évanouir..

« Euh..Oui je vais y aller..

-Combien de fois tu m'as vue en caleçon et toi en sous-vêtement ?

-Pas assez apparemment..

-Quoi ?

-Trop ! Trop !

-J'avais entendu autre chose.

-Je vais lire.

-Tu fuis c'est lâche !

-Va fuir dans ta douche ! »

J'attrapais un livre au passage et me mis sur le canapé pour lire tranquillement. Le bruit de la douche en fond sonore.

Edward sortis de la douche pour seul vêtement un caleçon Calvin Klein, il s'assit à côté de moi son ordi sur les jambes, sa tête sur ma poitrine.. Quand les habitudes refont surface.

« Tu le fait exprès ?

-De ?

-Détaler ton corps sans vêtements sous mes yeux.

-Tu n'as qu'à faire pareille. »

Il me défiait.

Je me relevais le livre posé sur la table basse.

Souleva mon tee-shirt, laissant le début de mon soutien-gorge noir apparaître sous ses yeux, suivis de mon pantalon. J'étais maintenant en soutien-gorge et string noir devant lui..

Ses yeux devinrent noirs, et il me sourit.

« Tu es magnifique.

-Là je suis gêné..

-Tu ne devrais pas tu es tellement belle comment Jacob a pu te laisser ? Il est fou ! »

Il secoua la tête pour appuyer ces paroles.

« Aller viens. »

Il écarta ces bras pour m'inviter je me logeais contre lui nous passions nos heures à discuter, sous-vêtements ou pas..

« Tu es prête ?!

-Nooon ! Cinq minutes. »

Il arriva devant la porte de la salle de bain.

« Vous les filles vous êtes chiantes on va juste danser.

-Je suis sur tu t'es habillé en prédateur toi laisse-moi me préparer.

-Cinq minutes.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça. »

Je sortis enfin de la salle de bain, robe noire, talons et les yeux maquillés avec du noir..

Edward hurla du salon.

« Ah bah enfin ! »

Il arriva s'arrêta me fixa et sourit amusé.

« Tu es tellement belle. Tu sais ce que ça me rappelle ? »

Lui portais un pantalon noir est une chemise blanche ces cheveux indomptés on avait essayé tellement de fois de le coiffer, ça finassait toujours pareille, ces cheveux gagnaient chaque batailles.

« Tu es beau toi aussi, non ça te rappelle quoi ?

-Le bal de fin d'année troisième celui où tu as fatigué tout le monde à vouloir danser sans cesse. Tu as même dû finir pieds nus à danser tellement tu avais mal..

-Merci de me dire que j'ai l'air d'avoir quinze ans.

-Mais non ! Tu m'étonneras toujours c'est tout. »

Il approcha et déposa un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres.

« On va te trouver une copine à toi.

-Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'embrasser c'est louche. »

Il resta inerte un laps de temps.

Edward était étrange..

« Oui tu as raison.. »

Nous partîmes pour la boîte dans sa Volvo adoré.

« Je peux choisir la musique ? »

J'effectuais une moue pour l'empêcher de dire non.

« Oui vas-y » Dit-il amusé.

J'optais pour « Blue Velvet » de Lana Del Rey.

« Un jour tu écoutes du métal et l'autre ça.. »

Il secoua la tête dépitée.

« Je choisis en fonction de mon humeur. »

Il prit ma main et la serra dans la sienne. Nous étions proches mais pas au point de nous mettre ensemble nous étions juste amie c'est cette litanie que je me répète depuis sept ans.

Arrivé dans la boîte de nuit « The viltur's ». Elle était bondée comme à son habitude.

« Je vais aux toilettes Bella je reviens va au bar. »

Arrivé au bar je commandais un martini blanc, un grand baraqué brin s'approcha le sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut. »

Je le regardais de haut en bas il était grand, brin, très musclé il avait l'air gentil. Un vrai nounours.

« Salut Bella et toi ?

-Emmett tu es seule ?

-Non j'ai un ami qui arrive.

-Juste ami ?

-Juste ami. »

Il avait l'air heureux de ma réponse.

« Tu danses ? »

J'avalais mon verre d'un coup et parti danser avec lui. Nous dansions depuis trente minutes au moins, j'aperçus Edward qui nous observait il avait tout l'air tout sauf content. Une petite blonde l'approcha, ils commencèrent à discuter, en même temps Edward me lançait des regards insistants.

Emmett se colla un peu plus contre moi et me murmura à l'oreille.

« Tu es divine ma belle tu veux que nous continuions en privé ? »

Je me collais un peu plus contre lui pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais d'accord. Il m'embrassa doucement et approfondit le baiser ensuite. Il grogna.

« Écoute Emmett c'est ça ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Tu veux venir chez moi que l'on termine ce que tu as entamé ? »

Il sourit de toutes ces dents.

« Et comment !

-Laisse-moi cinq minutes que j'aille prévenir mon ami tu as ta voiture ? Parce que c'est lui qui m'a emmené. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Je vais le prévenir. »

Je cherchais Edward du regard, je le vis au fond avec la petite blonde il lui chuchotait des mots à l'oreille..

J'avançais vers lui il me vit et cessa de sourire.

« Qu'est- ce que tu veux Bella ? »

Pourquoi il était froid comme ça ?..

« Euh..Je rentre avec Emmett.

-Ça tombe bien je vais chez Jane. »

Elle ne semblait pas informée.

« Super on se voit demain ?

-Je passerais je dois te parler.

-C'est grave ?

-Tu verras.

-Bon vu ta sympathie soudaine je vais y aller.

-Fait donc. »

Je partis légèrement énervé mais quel con.

Je retrouvais Emmett il m'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture. Je lui indiquais la route, nous passions le temps à discuter il était mécanicien, vingt cinq ans…

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

Il m'embrassa.

« Tu veux toujours ?

-Oui bien sûr. »

Je l'emmenais jusqu'à mon appartement à peine la porte franchie il se jeta sur moi.

« Ça fait un quart d'heure que je rêve d'arracher ta robe et voir ce qu'il y a en dessous. »

Il retira tous mes vêtements j'étais nu face a lui, j'entrepris d'enlever sa chemise mais il me stoppa.

« D'abord on s'occupe de toi ma belle. »

Il m'embrassa et passa sa main sur mon intimité je grognais de bien-être.

« Tu aimes ? »

Je l'embrassais plus profondément et l'emmenais sur mon canapé il m'allongea dessus. Et plaça sa tête entre mes jambes il lécha mes lèvres, je bougeai..

« Si tu bouges bébé on ne va pas réussir à te faire venir correctement..

-Continue !

-Si c'est ce que tu désires.. »

Il recommença à me lécher sans s'arrêter une boule feu se fit sentir dans le bas de mon ventre..Il rentra deux doigts en moi et je cambrais mes hanches..

« Tu es trempé ma chérie.. »

Il appuya plus fort avec ses doigts directement sur mon point G.

« Oh BOrdell ! Continue je vais..Jo..Ohww ouiii ! »

Il se déshabilla, prit un préservatif dans son portefeuille par terre, l'enfila et me pénétra.

Tout était encore sensible quand il rentra, je m'accrochais à son cou ma bouche posée contre son épaule.

« Je vais bouger.. Tu es tellement serré il va falloir faire vite j'ai peur de ne pas tenir..Toi ne fait rien je m'occupe de tout bébé..

-Humm. »

Il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux et se mit à me pénétrer lentement, plus les minutes défilaient plus le rythme accélérait je criais ma délivrance en mordant dans son épaule et il me suivit.

« Merci Bella c'était parfait même avec une marque de dent sur les épaules.. »

Je lui murmurais un faible désolé tellement épuisé.. Nous étions d'accord pour dire que ce n'était qu'un coup comme ça..

Il partit après s'être habillé et je partis me coucher une fois douché.

Le lendemain un bruit de clé retentit. Edward.

« Bella tu dors ? »

Il était au pied de mon lit.

« Humm..

-Je peux venir ?

-Oui..Il c'est rien passé dans le lit tu peux rentrer sous ma couette sans crainte. »

Il retira son pantalon et sa chemise il entra dans le lit et je me mis dans ses bras..

« Alors c'était bien ? »

Il était gêné.

« Tu veux vraiment en parler ?

-Non.

-Voilà et toi avec Jade ?

-Jane, et tu veux en parler ?

-Non. »

Je sentis son torse monter et descendre sous son rire.

« Edward tu avais quoi hier soir ?

-Moi ? Je crois que j'étais jaloux.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ma embrasser hier est ce qu'il y a un problème tu veux qu'on arrête de se voir quelque temps.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

-Non tu ne comprends pas.

-Comment ça ?

-Je t'aime vraiment Bella depuis un an je me rends compte que je veux être qu'avec toi, ma vie ne dépend que de toi depuis la troisième, sept putains d'année que je t'aime et je m'en rends compte qu'il n'y a qu'un an..Hier quand j'ai vu cette espèce de con te faire la cour j'ai cru que j'allais le buter. Savoir que tu as passé ta nuit avec lui me rend malade.

-Je crois que je t'aime aussi.. Je me dis sans cesse que nous sommes qu'amis mais..

- Tais-toi. »

Il m'embrassa langoureusement.

« On essaye ?

-On essaye. »

Il descendit sa bouche dans mon cou. Et remonta tout sourire.

« Quoi ?

-Tu es nu, le gros baraqué n'est pas resté dormir ?

-Non c'était juste une nuit.

-J'en suis heureux. Maintenant tu n'es qu'à moi.

-Je pensais que tu préférais les blondes ?

-C'était une excuse.

-Tu es fort.

-Et toi tu n'es pas assez maligne à mon goût.

-Il y a un cadeau pour toi dans le placard.

- Pourquoi m'offres-tu quelque chose ?

-Je t'ai rien offert pour ton anniversaire. »

Il se dirigea vert le placard et prit la boîte à l'intérieur.

« Deux bracelets ?

-Oui un pour toi un pour moi je voulais nous les offrir hier mais j'ai oublié.

-Des bracelets pour couple ?

-Elle n'avait que ça.

-J'adore merci. »

Il revint au lit et mit le bracelet sur mon poignet. Je mis l'autre sur le siens.

« On a tout fait à l'envers Bella.

-C'est nous.

-En effet. »

« Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Tu sais je t'en veux pas pour Emmett.

-Je sais. »

Je l'embrassais jusqu'à perdre mon souffle, il descendit sa bouche sur mon sein et le suçota.

« Encore.. »

J'étais à califourchon sur lui le bassin un peu relevé.. Il mit deux doigts dans mon intimité et commença à pomper.

« Tu es tellement réceptive Bella.. Oh seigneur. »

Ma tête dans son cou je l'embrassais sur la jugulaire je savais qu'il adorait ça. Il vint frotter sa main contre mon clitoris.

« Aller Bella jouis je sais que tu en meurs d'envie..

-Oh oui..Humm j'aime tellement ça.

-Moi aussi bébé. »

L'orgasme me consuma.

Edward et moi étions ensembles depuis une semaine et depuis le cadeau nous avions à peine bougé du lit.

Nous avions sept années à rattraper.

**_Chabada: Je vais te répondre sur la fic' puisque tu as bloqué tes messages privés. (Tu ne la liras surement pas vu les énormes fautes que j'ai fait dessus ) Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Oui je fais des fautes. Non je ne suis pas illettré jusqu'à preuve du contraire il y a une certaine manière à avoir pour parler aux gens, ne te sens pas supérieur parce que tu es bonne en orthographe, tu ne me connais pas, je ne te connais pas (principe de l'anonymat tu suis ou faut que je détaille mieux.) S'attaquer comme ça à ma fic' (que tu n'a pas lu) c'est excuse moi du terme, mais de la gaminerie, et de la méchanceté pure et simple, j'espère que t'était fière de toi quand tu as posté ton pseudo commentaire que tu aurais pu garder pour toi. J'ai retenu une chose il faut que je trouve un bêta veux-tu t'y coller ? Je ne pense pas vu ta sympathie. Rage derrière ton écran c'est bien *applaudissement*. Bisous !_**

**_Donc je recherche une bêta sur conseil de cette personne si_****_ sympathique. Merci de me tenir au courant :)_**

**_J'ai recorrigé les fautes suite aux avis. Tenez-moi au courant ;) _**


End file.
